Starlight, Starbright
by Sereni
Summary: Okay, what happens when wishes come true? Well you're about to find out! I make a wish and suddenly I'm in Bulma's body! What chaos will ensue? *FINISHED!!!*
1. I wish...

I have finally decided to put a fanfic on here! Woohoo, yea, for me! This is the prologue, it's kinda short, but you'll like it. I should really focus on just one story and not try to write so many different ones… About this story, it's good! Please read it. If you hate it, tell my why. I don't like people hating me... So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did (who doesn't?)! If I did, why would I be here? I would make this into an episode. You can sue me if you want. Right now I've got... a piece of bubble gum (freshly chewed) and some pennies. Oh! I have a pencil too!

            I sat at my desk, fruitlessly trying to draw a picture of my veggie-chan. I had the picture in my head. It was so kawaii! With my chibi Saiyan prince and his mate, Bulma, facing each other, each of the looking no older then four or five. Their tails intertwined, they looked so innocent! At least that was what was in my head. However, my pencil was failing at transferring this image onto paper. My drawing looked more like two deformed pickles. I sighed and threw my sketchbook into the corner. Maybe I should give up and just start drawing pickles. Why couldn't I be a good artist like Sasami? My mind wander to my best friend's drawing abilities. I turned on my shiny new Pentium 4. With my cable modem I was chatting with Sasami in seconds. (A/N: *evil laugh* Do you hate me now? Good.) I complained to her about my inability to draw and she told me to keep practicing.

            _'Easy for you to say…'_ I thought. I yawned and said my goodbyes. Then I looked at my alarm clock.

            "Damn it." I scowled when I realized what time it was. I still had to do my Algebra homework. I sighed again and put my hand on my window. The glass was cold. I looked up at the dark sky that lay outside. I only saw one star shining in the sky. It looked lonely, like me.

            _"Star light, star bright_

_            First star I see tonight_

_            I wish I may_

_            I wish I might_

_            Have this wish I wish tonight." _I recited, hoping deep in my soul that I could actually escape reality and live my life happily in my imaginary world.

            "I wish I could be Vegeta's mate." I whispered with deep longing. Then I sighed and looked away from the window.

            "Sereni, you gotta stop dreaming. Get a grip on reality." I said to myself. I fell back onto my bed and pulled the covers up. Screw Algebra. I was going to bed. I slowly fell into slumber, not knowing what would become of me. If only I hadn't walked away from the window so quickly. If only I had seen that star twinkle. Then I might have had a chance at what was to come.

So, whaddya think? Do you hate me? If you liked it review! If not, be gentle. I don't take rejection well... Oh, yeah, if you're wondering, my real name isn't Sereni. But I'm not telling you what it is!


	2. This can't be real

Oh, you people are mean! Hmph! Ignoring my beautiful talent like this. I should go Super Saiyan and blast you to oblivion! What? I could really do it if I wanted to... So, I caved. You get the next chapter. See, I have calculated that I am half Sailor Mercury and half Vegeta. That's not a really good combo since it's pretty hard to bend over backwards while giving someone death threats. Most of the time I'm really nice, but when I do get mad... Let's just say you should be glad I'm not all Saiyan. Uh, that's enough talking. You can have your chapter now.

I yawned and stretched as I awoke. I opened my eyes and would have fallen on the floor if I hadn't been lying in a bed. This was not my house. This was not my room. This wasn't even my bed! I suppressed a small scream. I wasn't alone. There was someone in this bed with me! 

_'Okay, calm down Sereni' _I thought. _'Deep breaths, okay, deep breaths.'_ Where the fuck was I? Had some guy taken me to his house and raped me? I didn't even want to think like that. I looked at the man next to me.

"No way…" I breathed. Oh my God... That was Vegeta! But how? This wasn't possible! My heart stopped as he opened his eyes slowly.

"What's wrong woman? One would think you've never seen me before!" He scowled, obviously not liking this warm greeting. I stared at him in shock.

"Bulma? Are you... okay?" He looked concerned. Bulma? He thought I was Bulma? I got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the huge gold-framed mirror. No, that couldn't be right! I touched the mirror to make sure it was real. Blonde hair, blue eyes... I looked the same... didn't I?

"Uh, Vegeta?" I asked, trying to play it cool as I walked back. "What color is my hair?" He gave me a weird look. 

"Blue? Blue-green? It's the same color it's always been. Have you gone colorblind? It's impossible to miss your hair." He smirked. Okay then... I looked like Bulma to him? But when I saw myself I looked like me. This was getting creepy. He got up and put his hand to my head. I shivered.

"Are you feeling all right? You don't look too good." I nodded my head.

"I'm okay." I leaned my head on his shoulder. This was freaking me out, big time. I thought for a second. Wasn't this what I had always wanted? Yes, I had always wished for this, but I never thought this would happen! He looked at me again. A not-so-nice thought came to my head. Well, if he thought I was Bulma, I was going to make the best of it.

"Mommeeee!" I heard a shrill cry from the next room. Vegeta grunted and gave me a look that said go-tell-your-child-to-shut-up. I got up and walked through the door. Where was I going? I had no idea, so I followed the screams of a child. I opened the door to a room. Toys decorated the light blue walls and the plush carpet felt wonderful on my feet. I immediately recognized the purple haired child as Trunks.

"It's okay Trunks, mommy's here." I cooed, not knowing what else to do. He sniffled and looked up at me with his sparkling blue eyes. I looked into them, studying his emotions. His fear radiated across the room.

"I had a nightmare." He spoke, grabbing the covers on his bed and pulling them closer to his body. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I immediately felt like comforting him. Okay, well, maybe I could use this situation to my advantage.

"Now, how old are you again, Trunks?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to look cool, like I knew what I was doing.

"Seven." He replied, not knowing where this was headed. So, this was one year before Buu appeared? I could live with that. At least now I knew what to expect.

"Well, I think it's completely normal for a seven year old boy to have nightmares." Finally thinking of something motherly to do, I kissed his head. He smiled.

"You won't tell dad, right?" He gave me a worried look. I knew he was hoping his father wouldn't think he was weak.

"Cross my heart." I whispered as I got up and left his room. Wow, I made a good mom.

I'm leaving you here, maybe if I have some people actually pushing me I might put up the next chapter soon. Well, I'm going to eat dinner. See you guys later!


	3. What now?

Sorry it took so long... Maybe if I had some people pushing me... I am so damn tired. My two friends are here now as I show them how to upload a story on ff.net. *evil twinkle* Y'know, I think I have some secrets of theirs I'd like to share with you… Uh, now they look like they're gonna kill me *giggle*. Yep, they're threatening me now. This is gonna be the last chapter until the new year because I'm working on a B/V fic for you guys as a holiday present. And you really deserve it. One review, wow thanks... And thank you for telling me how to do bold and italic, you are so helpful... This one's kinda short, but whadda expect? I give but I don't receive. Don't you all love me? Well... OW! They're abusing me! Help!

I shut the door and started to silently panic. I had forgotten where my room was. Three, no four doors to the left? I let out an exasperated cry. I looked around and wandered downstairs hoping I could find something or someone to help me.

"Good morning Bulma!" Bulma's _(my) _mom greeted me with a cheery voice. I jumped and turned around to face her.

"Oh, mom… you scared me!" I put my hand to my heart as it thumped wildly.

"Sorry, dear. Now what do you want for breakfast?" I paused and cursed. Like I knew what Bulma ate for breakfast. This was just great.

"Uh, I'm not hungry mom." I lied as my stomach growled. I heard a short laugh in the background.

"I don't think you're being very truthful, onna. Now, I suggest you sit and eat if you don't want me to shove your breakfast down your throat for you." I saw Vegeta smiling. He stopped leaning against the doorframe and walked over to the table. He mumbled something about women and how stupid diets were before sitting down.

"Bulma, honey? When you're done why don't you take a shower and change into something nice? We can leave for the mall after that." My mom put down my plate and bustled around the kitchen putting together Vegeta's huge breakfast. I looked down at what I was wearing. These were pretty nice pajamas. Blue silk with Bulma's name on them. Vegeta eyed me suspiciously as I quietly ate my breakfast. Did he realize I wasn't Bulma? 

"Why are we going to the mall mom?" I choked out while I swallowed a large piece of food. 

"Christmas is coming up dear, we have to get presents for everyone!" She squealed in delight making Vegeta wince.

I ate my breakfast quickly, trying to eat as fast as Vegeta did. I finished first and ran up the stairs, not quite sure what I was running from. After a few minutes I found my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. How exactly did this happen? The last thing I remember was... I mentally slapped myself. Baka. The last thing you did was wish on a star. And what did you wish for? You wished to be Vegeta's mate. I sighed. But I never expected it to come true! Why did everything always happen to me? But this didn't have to be a bad thing. I smiled wryly.

"Vegeta's personality is certainly rubbing off on me." I thought aloud. I stood up and started to head toward the shower. I stopped and looked in the mirror that hung in the bedroom. I looked like Bulma! But I thought I looked like myself in the mirror... I started to play with a wisp of my blue hair before I suddenly felt two arms close around my waist and I squeaked in terror.

So? Will you be nice and review? Maybe? Okay then…


	4. Time to fess up

This is your new years present. Okay, hope this works...

"Vegeta!" I tried to calm myself down. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" He smiled and ran his fingers over the mark on my shoulder. I knew a little bit about Saiyan bonding, so I expected that Bulma and Vegeta would be bound to each other. I don't know how I could've forgotten that fact. My thoughts left my head and I instantly melted into his arms. I let out a small moan, all I wanted right now was to be with him. He pulled me into a deep kiss. We remained like that, for what seemed like a very long time, before he pulled back. He paused for a second, pleased with this reaction. That was all I needed to remember what I was doing.

"Control your hormones, Veggie-chan. I'm going to go take a shower and change." I shakily said as I broke free from his grasp and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the huge mirror that I had seen myself in earlier this morning. My reflection stared back at me. I gasped and remembered what I had seen in the other mirror. This mirror showed my as my true self, but the other one... I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the mirror that hung in the bedroom. Bulma stared back at me. I went back and forth a couple times, as if my mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, before a grunt brought me back to earth.

"Woman? What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta questioned, not knowing why his mate was acting so queer.

"Nothing..." My voice quivered. Vegeta gave me a disbelieving look. _'Oh, shit. Does he know?'_ I thought.

"Woman, I know you well enough to know when something is amiss. Now tell me!" Vegeta harshly spoke. Now, I am a very stubborn girl, but the tone of Vegeta's voice sent chills down my spine. I gave in.

"Well, you see it all started last night..."

Did it work? If it did I want to thank seventeens stalker for showing me how to convert this into html. Arigatou! Go read her stories, they're funny!


	5. Secrets revealed

Why is it that the story I put the least amount of work into has the most reviews? Do you people just like humor or something? No matter, I have the next chappie! Let's all cheer for Sereni! *silence* Fine then. See if I give you any more chapters...

Mrs. Briefs was watering her plants and humming a tune, before a loud yell jolted her out of her trance.

"NANI?!?" Vegeta's voice echoed throughout the vicinity of Capsule Corporation. Mrs. Briefs looked toward the house, a hand clutched to her chest and her watering can forgotten. The water slowly seeped into the ground as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

"Dear me! Now, I wonder what that was all about?"

~*~

"How can this be possible?!?" Vegeta fumed. He obviously did not like the idea of a teenage girl in his mate's body. He shot me a look.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not like I knew this was going to happen!" I cried. Well, that was almost true. He snorted and moved closer to the bed I was sitting on.

"Don't lie to me girl! This is all your fault!" He was starting to turn a nice shade of purple. I edged away from him, remembering that Saiyans did not have good tempers. _'Come on, think Sereni!' _I started to lose myself in thought as I tried to think of how I could get back home. Then it hit me.

"The Dragonballs!" I cried, jumping off the bed and almost flying into Vegeta. "We can use the dragonballs to wish everything back to normal!" I started to jump around, overjoyed at the fact that I could put things right.

"There's just one problem." Vegeta started. My face fell. As if I needed another problem. 

"What kind of problem?" I cautiously ventured. I was not prepared for what he said next.

"We can't use the dragonballs."

Well now, aren't I evil? Don't worry, you'll see what's going to happen in the next chappie. All things will turn out happy. Or bittersweet, depending on who you are... Oh, yeah. I'm evil.


	6. Poor Mrs. Briefs!

Hi minna! I spent this whole weekend making an anime music video (my first one!). So, I didn't write anything at all this weekend. This made me feel guilty. So, just cause I love my reviewers sooooo much, I'm updating! Aren't you lucky?

Mrs. Briefs had picked up her watering can and was proceeding to finish watering her plants.

"NANI?!?" This time it was my voice that reverberated through the complex. Mrs. Briefs' watering can flew out of her hands for the second time that day. She breathed slowly as an attempt to calm her heart rate.

"That's it! I'm going back inside. Watering plants is too dangerous."

~*~

"What do you mean we can't use the Dragonballs!?!" I screamed. I'm pretty sure that I heard some birds fly out of the tree next to my window.

"Calm down, girl! I meant that we can't use them for a month or so. We made a wish about a year ago, so they will be ready for use soon." Vegeta had his hands over his ears, which made me realize I was probably damaging his sensitive Saiyan hearing.

"Oh, gomen Veggie-chan! I didn't realize I was yelling…" I cooed, my mood doing a 180. Damn that PMS…

"Don't call me Veggie-chan." He shot me a glare.

"Well then can I call you Vegetable head? Or Veggie-man? Or just Vegeta-chan? Oh! How bout-"

"Enough! Where did you get all these damned nicknames?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a lot of free time." I answered simply. One month… What havoc could I accomplish in a month? Vegeta watched in horror as my smirk grew wider.

Hehehe, I'm getting even more evil! Poor Mrs. Briefs, I think I gave her a heart attack. Oh, guess what! I got a haircut! I think that rhymed… I cut my hair really short and got it highlighted. I look so kawaii! Well minna, I'm really tired so I'll leave you here. Ja ne!


	7. Reflections

Okay, gomen if this seems that it's starting to become rushed, I just really want to finish it so I can start something new. This chappie's also very short, cause I just wanted to give you guys a present. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!

NOTE- Eeep! I'm a baka too! I forgot I set this a year before Buu appeared, and I wrote Goku in… Umm… artistic license? Hey, it's my story, whatever I say, goes. Or it could be the fact that I'm too lazy to fix it… I have a feeling it might be the latter…

Surprisingly, the month passed by quickly. Everyone was shocked to learn that I was indeed not Bulma. Especially a certain naive Saiyan by the name of Goku. The conversation went something like this…

"You're not Bulma?!?"

"No."

"That's really creepy. You look just like her…"

"You baka, I'm in her body."

"Did you possess her?!?"

"NO! She's not here. It's kind of like me just looking like Bulma, I guess."

"Well, then where's Bulma?"

"I don't know…" 

"Oh, well, umm, it's nice to meet you…"

"Sereni."

"Sereni. How'd you get into Bulma's body anyway?"

"Long story." By this time I was looking desperately for a way out of this conversation. "Why don't you go ask Vegeta?"

"Okay… well, bye!"

This brought up an interesting point. Where was Bulma? She wasn't in my body, right? I hoped not. In the time that passed by I figured out why I had seen my true reflection in that mirror that hung in the bathroom (A/N: If you don't remember this, go look at chappie 4). There was an inscription at the bottom of the mirror that read, "Mirrors never lie". Well, that explained that mystery. Finally, it was time for me to go home. We collected all the Dragonballs and were about to summon the dragon before I realized something…

~*~

I didn't just leave you with another cliffy, did I? Hehehe, oops… I'm trying to stretch it out a little, but this story should be done in about two chapters. Okay, once again, have a happy V-day!


	8. Endings and Goodbyes

Okay guys, I'd better wrap this story up now before I lose interest in it… Sorry for such a long wait! Anyways, here ya go!

~*~

            …Didn't the dragon grant two wishes now?

            "Come out Shenron!" Goku called out at the top of his voice. I jumped and tried to steady my breathing.

            "Holy bejeesus, Son Goku! Don't scar-" I was silenced as Shenron emerged from the Dragonballs. I watched in astonishment as he rose into the sky, towering over us.

            "You have summoned me. Tell me your wish and I shall grant it." Shenron boomed. I shrunk back a little. He never seemed this intimidating on the show. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Oh, I supposed to make the wish? Well I supposed that was obvious-

            "You try my patience. Give me your wish." I looked up into the dragon's eyes. Well here goes nothing.

            "Shenron! I wish to be transported back to my world, and for Bulma to be brought back here!" I shouted over the blowing winds. Shenron paused and looked at me before speaking again.

            "I can do this, however none of you will have any recollection of these events." He thundered. I looked around at the people surrounding me. No recollection? They wouldn't remember me? I smiled weakly at Vegeta. He cocked an eyebrow at me before turning his attention back to the enormous dragon.

            "I understand Shenron. Please grant my wish." I yelled with my voice full of unhappiness. The dragon's eyes lit up and I swore I saw something along the lines of sympathy in his eyes. But maybe it was just me.

            "Your wish had been granted. Name your second wish." He roared. I looked down at my hands and saw I was starting to fade.

            "Shenron! We want to save the wish for another time!" I said. He nodded in understanding and disappeared. I smiled and turned to face the gang.

            "I guess this is goodbye guys." I spoke. Goku smiled sadly and nodded.

            "Hey Vegeta! Come here for a second!" If they weren't going to remember anything, then by Dende I was going to make the most of it. Vegeta bewilderedly walked over.

            "What?" He scowled. I grinned arrogantly.

            "You shouldn't scowl so much Veggie-chan! It makes you look bad." He started to protest, but before he could say a word I leaned forward and caught his lips in mine. It lasted, maybe about two seconds, before he pushed me away. It didn't matter to me, that was all I the time needed. Goku started to laugh hysterically while Vegeta rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, stating he was now 'unclean'. I waved goodbye innocently as I faded even more.

            "Hey Sereni! Catch!" Goku threw something at me and I caught it and barely had time to look at it before I faded completely out of the DBZ world.

            "Sayonara, baka youjo." Vegeta smirked before turning around and heading home.

~*~

I yawned and awoke to the sound of birds chirping and warm sunlight hitting my face. Chirping? Sunlight? Oh shit…

"I'm gonna be late!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. I quickly threw my clothes on and ran out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. I felt a necklace banging against my chest as I ran and I stopped briefly to look at it.

"That's strange, I don't remember buying this…" I picked up the charm on the bottom of the chain and twirled it in my hands. It was made of some weird metal and in the shape of a four-point star. I heard the school bells ringing off in the distance and I hastily forgot about the necklace and raced off, determined not to be late.

~*~

"Yeah? Wow, do you think she'd really do that?" I gossiped with best friend on the phone. A strange tapping noise came from the window and I glanced towards it. 

"Hey Lauren? I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye." I hung up and walked towards the window and pulled the blinds up. The sound immediately stopped.

"Huh? I guess I scared it or something…" I looked up at the stars. Well, the one star that twinkled independently in the sky. I smiled.

"When was the last time I wished on a star? Has to have been a while, right? Okay then,

Star light, Star bright 

            _First star I see tonight_

_            I wish I may_

_            I wish I might_

_            Have this wish I wish tonight_." I grinned like a Cheshire cat and continued.

            "I wish… I could have a Saiya-jin tail!" I smiled and laughed, turning away from the shining star that was now sparkling uncharacteristically.

            _Yeah, like that'll ever happen._

            ~*~

And that's it my friends! I hope you enjoyed my little story. I enjoyed writing it. ^.^ Now do me a itty bitty favor and click that box down there and drop me a review. Arigatou! 


End file.
